Harga Sebuah Cinta
by Tofunyann
Summary: Berapakah harga untuk sebuah cinta, Alan? • ShigeSato. AlanSato. • RnR?


**Shigeru x Satoshi. Alan x Satoshi. Slight Dent x Citron.**

 **Pokemon © Tajiri Satoshi.**

.

.

Satoshi menggeram, merasa ingin menginjak lawan bicaranya saat ini juga.

"Ciyee, akhirnya menang Battle Frontier juga, yaa?"

"Shigeru sial. Paling nggak selamati aku, dong," serunya dengan urat mengencang, tak terima ketika Shigeru masih terkekeh-kekeh jahil, lalu menjulur lidah.

"Sori, deh, habisnya kamu keseringan kalah, Satoshi," kedip dari bola mata hijau sang Peneliti Pokemon. "Sini, harusnya kuajari biar menang liga. Baru Battle Frontier aja jangan bangga banget gitu, dong."

"Shigeru somboong! Ih!"

"Inilah diriku."

Lalu berkelahi lagi.

Tiada hari tanpa bersaing. Belum ada waktu terlewat tanpa saling ejek. Okido Shigeru seolah belum senang jika Satoshi belum teriak-teriak emosi. Rasanya cibiran sudah otomatis terlontar ketika wajah sang Pokemon Trainer menghadapnya.

"Oke, deh, kalau gitu. Selamat, ya, buat kemenanganmu di Battle Frontier. Johto bangga padamu."

"... Apaan, tuh? Kok kayak nggak niat amat ucapan selamatnya."

"Lah, kamu yang minta."

Dan profesor Okido akan pusing setelahnya, mendapati cucu-cucunya sudah bergelut di lantai, nyaris gebuk-gebukan.

.

.

Shigeru memang _begitu_.

Shigeru memang _selalu begitu_.

.

Pada akhirnya, kata-kata selamat untuk kemenangan Satoshi dalam Battle Frontier tak pernah terlontar dari bibir Shigeru.

Yang tak pernah bisa Satoshi mengerti, dia tak pernah bisa membenci Shigeru. Entah apa alasannya. Apa karena mereka tumbuh bersama? Berteman bahkan sejak masih balita? Main bersama hingga pertemanan itu berubah menjadi persaingan? Lalu setelah ini apalagi? Apakah mereka akan terus tumbuh dewasa bersama, hingga akhirnya ada kata cinta tiba-tiba terlontar?

Tidak.

 _Tidak akan_ pernah.

 _Tidak mungkin_.

Bahkan hingga hari ini, setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, banyak yang terjadi hingga membuat muak. ketika paruh akhir kekejaman Tim Flare menghantui Kota Miare, kata-kata selamat itu tak pernah terucap.

Krisis Kalos menelan banyak korban dan menimbulkan kerusakan di sana-sini. Miare memang meraih kemenangan, tapi dengan pengorbanan tak ringan pula. Beberapa warga setempat dan Pokemon terbunuh. Orang-orang terdekat terluka.

Eureka tak henti-henti menangisi sang ayah yang terluka, juga Puni-chan yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Alan terluka, tapi tidak parah karena dia cukup gesit-lagipula Mega-Lizardon sigap melindungi _partner_ -nya. Jadi Alan hanya mendapat luka pada kaki dan lengan atas.

Citron terluka cukup parah akibat ledakan. Dia hampir pingsan setelah pertarungan usai. Untung Dent ada di sampingnya. Penemu muda itu dibopong pulang dan tertidur setelah lelah menangis di pelukan Dent. Wajah sembabnya masih tersisa ketika Dent mengusap pelan helai-helai pirang itu, sebelum akhirnya menyelimuti tubuh ringkih Citron yang berbalut perban.

Serena dan Manon hanya luka ringan, tapi mereka pingsan akibat kelelahan setelah semua yang terjadi.

Semuanya menerima dampak menyesakkan akibat Tim Flare. Tapi tak ada yang mau menyerah. Api perjuangan itu belum padam selagi kemenangan belum digenggam.

Satoshi sendiri hanya luka ringan. Semuanya berkat Gekkouga, Alan ... dan juga ... _dia_.

 _Dia yang tak pernah bisa Satoshi benci._

Ketika sunyi menyapa dan cahaya lembut rembulan menerobos celah tirai, ini waktunya bagi Satoshi untuk membongkar semua barang-barang pribadi milik Okido Shigeru—seluruhnya akan dibawa pulang ke Kota Masara, besok.

Alan yang mengintip dari balik pintu mungkin tak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini. Dia mendapati Satoshi tengah duduk di lantai kamar tamu—tempat Shigeru menginap selama di Laboratorium Profesor Platane. Tangan berbalut perban itu mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas, hampir tanpa suara.

Alan mengerutkan kening. Seharusnya Satoshi sudah tidur di ruangannya, tapi apa yang dilakukannya mendekati tengah malam begini?

Cahaya bulan membuat manik sewarna madu milik Satoshi berkilat lebih Indah, tapi pandangan dari bola matanya begitu sendu, terkandung sorot penuh cinta di dalamnya. Alan meneguk ludah ketika Satoshi memerhatikan barang-barang yang telah dikeluarkannya. Mimik wajah itu ... sorot dari bola mata itu ...

Membaca ekspresi Satoshi, Alan segera tahu, betapa Satoshi sangat menghargai momen-momen indah bersama teman kecilnya. Bersama Shigeru.

Satoshi menimang beNSETda mungil itu. Ketika setengah _Monster Ball_ milik Shigeru ia genggam dengan penuh lembut dan ia satukan dengan setengah miliknya. Dia memeluk, lalu mencium aroma tubuh teman kecilnya dari jas laboratorium yang tadinya berada di atas pangkuan. Ada rasa rindu yang nampak menguar. Masih ada lagi benda kenangan; seperti liontin ungu yang selalu setia menghiasi leher cucu bungsu Profesor Okido.

Isak tangis akhirnya sayup-sayup terdengar.

Alan menggeram pelan. Dia tidak bisa menolak. Dia tak bisa mengelak. Ini kenyataannya. Airmata Satoshi sudah berbicara.

Bahkan carut-marut keadaan kota Miare di luar sana belum tentu mampu menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Satoshi sekarang.

Siapapun akan terkesiap, lalu memandang tak percaya jika _kematian_ telah menghujam Okido Shigeru.

Kematian yang terhormat. Setara dengan kehilangan nyawan dalam bertugas. Dia melindungi sosok tercinta. Bangunan runtuh itu bukan kesalahan Satoshi. Tim Flare melakukan penyerangan membabibuta, hingga salah satu bangunan runtuh, bongkahan betonnya nyaris saja menggencet tubuh Satoshi.

Kenyataanya, ada seorang Penelitu Pokemon yang memekik lantang, berlari dan mendorong dengan kasar hingga Satoshi terpelanting. Untuk selanjutnya, hanya ada lautan darah dan serpihan daging di bawah puing-puing beton.

Alan menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak ingin mendengar isak pilu itu. Hatinya seolah dicengkram begitu kuat setiap Satoshi terisak.

Ada suara tombol laptop yang menyala.

Alan tahu, itu laptop milik Shigeru. Suara hentakan jari pada _keyboard_ menyusul, lambat, tapi terdengar menyedihkan. Alan menangkap bibir gemetar itu menggumam pelan.

"Shigeru bodoh. Kenapa _password_ -nya pakai namaku? Mudah ditebak, tahu," suara Satoshi melirih, masih di sela isakan.

Ah... tangis itu pecah juga. Akhirnya bulir-bulir bening itu jatuh perlahan, lalu semakin deras. Suara pilu yang nyaris tak pernah terdengar dari sosok seorang Satoshi.

Ini pertama kalinya Alan melihat sosok rapuh Satoshi. Figur ceria itu seolah sudah terkoyak-koyak. Tercabik hingga bagian terkecil. Bahkan Pikachu pun mungkin belum pernah melihat sang _partner_ yang tak bisa lagi membendung airmata, merinkuk dengan bahu bergetar.

Kenangan akan Battle Frontier kembali meliputi Satoshi. Tentang Shigeru yang bersikap cuek pada prestasinya (bukan pujian yang didapat, tapi justru kritikan. Kata-kata cukup pedas, namun ada baris-baris kalimat yang membakar semangat Satoshi untuk pergi ke Daerah Sinnoh saat itu).

Tangisnya semakin menjadi ketika melihat layar desktop milik Shigeru. Sang Peneliti muda itu memasang foto diri Satoshi, dengan sedikit _editan_ dan tulisan di sana-sini. Ada tulisan huruf sambung yang membentuk sebuah kalimat berbahasa Inggris;

.

' _Congratulations, for your victory in Battle Frontier, Satoshi._ Dilanjutkan dengan tulisan kanji; _Aku_ _mencintaimu_.'

.

. Satoshi seolah tak dapat menegakkan punggung. Isak pilu terdengar semakin menyayat. Dia yang biasanya selalu ceria, perlahan menghilang seiring bulir-bulir bening yang tumpah.

Alan menggertakkan gigi. Dia tidak tahan. Dia tak ingin merasakan pahit lebih dari ini, tapi Alan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kepalanya terasa ringan, mendadak kosong ketika isak tangis Satoshi mulai tertangkap pendengaran.

Sebuah tangan pucat menariknya, membawa Alan menjauhi pintu kamar tamu.

"Dent?" Alan menaikkan alis ketika mendapati seorang Pokemon Sommelier di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku datang mengambil barang-barangku. Setelah ini, aku akan menginap di rumah Pak Limone."

Dent mengedarkan pandangan. Ada tatapan sendu dari pegawai _Butler Cafe_ yang biasanya ribut itu. Dia memandang sosok Satoshi beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya menyentuh bahu Alan lagi.

"Kalau kau mau menghampiri Satoshi, jangan ragu-ragu lagi," bisiknya.

Alan membuang napasnya pelan. "Apa pantas? Aku ... tidak tahan melihatnya, tapi ... kautahu keadaannya, bukan? Satoshi tengah berduka."

"Aku tahu," balas Dent. "Aku bahkan tak ingin lagi melihat airmata. Sudah cukup hatiku tersayat-sayat ketika melihat airmata Citron mengucur deras dan membasahi pakaianku. Aku tidak ingin melihat Satoshi jatuh dalam keadaan yang sama—lebih parah, bahkan.

"Tapi percayalah, Satoshi butuh sandaran. Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa memeluknya, menjadi wadah untuk menumpahkan dukanya."

Telapak tangan Alan mengepal erat. Tapi Dent berusaha meyakinkan.

"Dia membutuhkanmu, Alan."

Alan mengangkat wajahnya, pandangan sangsi sekilas lolos, jatuh pada Dent. "Kau yakin? Kalau begitu mengapa bukan kau saja yang menemaninya?"

Dent mendeham, lalu terkekeh sepelan mungkin. "Sudah ada yang membutuhkanku dan itu bukan Satoshi. Sejak pertama bertemu Shigeru, aku sudah tahu, Satoshi bukanlah takdirku," dia mengambil napas, sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Alan. Kautahu, berapa harga untuk sebuah cinta?"

"Hm ... kurasa tidak—oh, belum. Aku belum tahu."

"Herganya beragam, tapi tak bisa diukur dengan nominal. Tergantung bagaimana cinta itu putih, hitam, atau bahkan tanpa warna. Cinta dan pengorbanan itu satu, tak akan ada pengorbanan tanpa ukiran cinta di dalamnya. Cinta berwarna putih dan hitam memiliki harga yang tinggi, tapi cinta sebening kristal, tanpa ego, tanpa menuntut, memiliki nilai paling tinggi. Paling berharga. Itu menurutku."

"Kukira cinta tak bisa ditakar semudah itu."

"Memang benar," Dent mengangguk, seraya merapikan tasnya. "Kita hanya bisa mengira-ngira, seberapa besar kadar cinta itu dan _itu urusan kita_."

Dent menatap langit-langit laboratorium, mengenang bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Satoshi lesap begitu saja.

"Aku pernah menawarkan cinta kepada Satoshi. Saat itu, aku sangat percaya diri bahwa Satoshi akan menawarkan cinta yang _sama besarnya_ padaku. Aku percaya bahwa akulah yang memberikan cinta paling berharga untuknya," dia mengalihkan pandangan, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kukira begitu. Sampai akhirnya aku mengerti, Satoshi tidak akan pernah membalas cinta yang kutawarkan; senilai dengan yang kuberikan. Aku juga mengerti, setelah melihat apa yang terjadi; kalau yang menawarkan sebuah cinta paling berharga pada Satoshi adalah Shigeru. Begitu pun sebaliknya."

Bola mata hijau milik sang Sommelier terpejam. "Aku mungkin tidak akan mampu memberikan pengorbanan seperti yang Shigeru lakukan."

Alan menghela napas. Dia memandang pintu kamar tidur tamu sekali lagi.

"Satoshi tengah kehilangan cinta itu sekarang. Kumohon, tawarkan cinta milikmu pada Satoshi. Aku yakin, dia membutuhkannya. Jika kau enggan menawarkan cinta yang serius, mungkin kau bisa menawarkan dengan kadar yang lebih kecil, lebih ringan, lebih mudah."

Alan tersentak. Bulir bening di pipi Satoshi kembali melintas dalam kepala Alan. Dia berlari kecil meninggalkan Dent, lalu membuka pintu ruang tidur tamu dan mendekap Satoshi yang kini terduduk lemas.

Suara isakan itu kembali. Titik airmata perlahan kembali menderas. Alan mengeratkan dekapannya, seraya mengusap punggung Satoshi.

Dalam pelukan Alan, tangis itu kembali pecah.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Masih dalam rangka melawan webe. Aku gatau sebenernya aku nulis apa ini hahaha 8"""((( Terus gataw lagi maw cuap-cuap apa hahahaha 8""D Semoga terhibur(?) ya.**


End file.
